Undeniable Love
by rozamarie-ivashkov
Summary: Eddie and Rose, Best Friends They Were, Lovers they became, But Who Will She Prefer, Her Newly Given Name, Or her Undeniable Love.
1. Chapter 1

I knocked on the dorm door frantically, desperately hoping that it would open. I just had another nightmare about mason. So I came to the one person that I know would completely understand what I'm going through. Eddie. Eddie was a great friend of mine, and he was Mason's best friend. He knows exactly what it feels like to lose him, to be haunted by the fact that he's dead. Eddie opened the door, half naked wearing nothing but boxers. He looked half asleep but still handsome. And here I was, wearing nothing but a big shirt, hair all over the place, my eyes were bloodshot and my cheeks were covered with tear trails. I looked like a mess. As soon as he noticed my state, his eyes widened and he pulled my into his room. "Rose, what's wrong?" He asked and sat me down on the bed. He pulled me into a hug and I started sobbing really hard as I said " E-Eddie, I-I had a-an-nother night-nightmare about S-Spokane." Eddie's body went stiff and he nodded into my hair. "Shhh, it's gonna be alright Rose, we'll get through it. You're gonna be okay. "His words made me feel calmer, and the tears just stopped. No literally, I stopped mid-sob and pulled away from Eddie enough to look him in the eye. I always loved Eddie, always felt that little something. And at that moment I couldn't help stop the words as they escaped my mouth "I'm in Love with you Eddie." Eddie was taken aback by my sudden words; however, I saw joy and hope spark in his eyes, but they quickly washed away and sadness overtook them. He sighed then said "you're just saying that cause you're upset Rose." I looked at him and said "what? Are you kidding me right now, I always loved you Eddie, I just didn't act on it." "Why?" Asked Eddie, his eyes weren't accusing, they just held undeniable curiosity. "Because I never felt like I was good enough for you." "Why wouldn't you be? For God's sake, you're Rose Hathaway. ". He looked at me incredulously. "Because you're strong, responsible, and so smart and I'm me ..." Eddie lifted my chin, looked me in the eye and said" I love you Rose Hathaway, always have, and always will." And then he did something I've always dreamt of, he kissed me. First, I was slow and sensual, and then it became more passionate, desperate. He laid me down on his bed, and hovered above me. After a long heated make out, he started trailing kisses on my neck, earning uncontrollable moans from me. He stopped, and lifted my shirt above my head, then unhooked my bra one handed. He stared at my boobs for a while then said "you're beautiful" it came out with a sigh, and I felt my cheeks burn as I blushed. He didn't hesitate to lean back down and kiss me forcefully, not that I was complaining. I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled on it slightly earning a groan from Eddie. He pulled back and hooked his fingers in the hen of my panties, he looked at me as if asking for permission. I nodded and he kept staring into my eyes as he removed them. He looked at me for what felt like hours but was only a couple of minutes, for the first time I actually felt self-conscious and right before I closed my legs I felt his lips on mine then he said "you're a goddess." No words were spoken as I removed his boxers, right when he positioned himself at my entrance; he kissed me and said "I love you." "I love you too." He pushed into me slowly, and I instantly felt a horrible stinging pain. I drew a sharp breath, and closed my eyes as I felt a tear roll down my cheeks. I felt Eddie's body go stiff, and then heard him ask "Rose... Rose, where you a virgin?" I opened my eyes to see him staring at me intently. I smiled and nodded at him. I wasn't even done nodding before worry filled his eyes. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry for the pain of I knew I would have been more careful" "Eddie, I'll be alright just give me time to adjust." He nodded, but the worry was still there. When the pain started to fade away, I said "Eddie, sweetheart, you can move now." He hesitated before doing so. I was hit with pleasure instantly, I moaned out loudly causing Eddie to sigh of relief. I was touched by the fact that he worried about me so much. He wrapped my legs around his waist. His thrusts then increased in speed and then he started going harder and deeper in my also. I was. I was so close, but I needed Eddie to cum with me, but I knees it was a lost cause trying to hold back my orgasm, so might as well bring him closer to his. "Oh god Eddie keep fucking me like that, agh yes fuck my little brains out Ed." My words took both me and Eddie over the edge, my mouth parted into a silent scream, and he groaned as we both came hard. He pulled out and layer beside me. I turned my head to see a sight that made me overwhelmed with pride, Eddie sweating and badly trying to catch his breath. I turned my body to his direction, ignoring the slight pain I felt by doing so -damn I was already sore- and smiled. He looked at me with tired but content eyes and smiled back, he then swung his arm across me and pulled me to him, so I can lay my head on his chest. "I love you" I said, I heard him sigh happily and mumble it back. "Go to sleep Rosie." And that is exactly what I did, never feeling this happy and relaxed in a very long while.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up a couple of hours before everyone usually wakes up, and I couldn't help but glance at Eddie. He looked so peaceful and relaxed in his sleep. I knew I had to go to my dorm now, but I couldn't just leave, so I began trailing kisses along Eddie's toned chest.

I continued while getting under the sheets, I grabbed his morning wood, and took it in my mouth. I had no idea what I was doing but I didn't stop until I felt a hand grab a hold of my hair and Eddie bobbing me up and down on his length.

"Hmmm, Fuck Rose, don't stop." He moaned. I kept going until I heard him groan as I tasted his salty cum go down my throat and swallowed it all. I went and kissed his sweet lips, knowing that he could probably taste himself on me, but I didn't care."

When we pulled back, we were both out of breath. "That was the best fucking way I was ever woken up in my life." Eddie managed between pants. A huge grin planted itself on my face. "Glad to hear that." I answered. He stared at me then moved a section of my hair behind my ear. "What?" I asked. "Nothing, I was just thinking of how lucky I am." I couldn't help but blush at his answer. "I'm the lucky one Ed." A frown suddenly etched itself on his face and he sighed. "What? What's wrong?" "I was wondering what you want us to be."

"What do you mean?" "I mean what are we? Girlfriend and boyfriend, secret lovers, or just a one-time fuck." He said it in a calm voice, but it still had a bitter tone in it enough to make me flinch. "I thought we were boyfriend and girlfriend, b-but I'm okay with whatever you want." I said, and I was surprised by how sad and disappointed I sounded. "I would love that Rosie." "You're the only one who can call me that." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

I got up and started getting dressed. Eddie propped on his elbows and watched me with lust filled eyes. "See something you like Castile?" "Always Hathaway." I smiled and shook my head, all while continuing to get dressed. Once I was done, I pecked Eddie "see you at breakfast." "See you then." I opened his dorm door and checked if there was anyone there, I looked at Eddie one last time and went back to my room and started getting ready for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few months since me and Eddie started dating. Everyone in the gang (Christian, Lissa, Mia) were happy for us especially Lissa. Adrian for some reason glared at Eddie all through breakfast, when we were alone, he said and I quote "I swear to god Rose if he hurts you I won't hesitate to beat the living crap out of his worthless asks." I was shocked for the fact that he didn't call me little Dampier and for what he said, and I couldn't help but feel my heart swell at his words and hug him. Since then me and Adrian got closer, me and him are practically inseparable now, which annoyed Eddie for some reason. So here I am, in his guest housing, laying and cuddling with him on the couch. "Rose, I need to tell you something important." Uh oh this can't be good. "What is it Addie?" I asked worried. Adrian took a deep breath, then held my hands. "Rose, you're my sister." He said quickly avoiding eye contact. "Aww, you're my brother too A." "No Rose, like actually my sister, my dad slept with your mom kind of sister." I sat there in shock. "Wait, what?" I have a birth certificate to prove it. My dad got drunk once and yeah, my mom forgave him, and they both wanted to be in your life, but your mom wouldn't let them." He stood up and pulled a piece of paper from his wallet. He gave it to me and I held my breath and looked at it.

Name: Rosemarie Hathaway.

Mother Name: Janine Hathaway.

Father Name: Nathan Ivashkov.

Date of Bir….

I stopped reading and looked at Adrian he had his eyes closed, like he was afraid of my reaction, but I just wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

Adrian was shocked at first then he hesitantly wrapped his arms around me. Then I pulled away slightly to look at his face and had tears in my eyes and said "I always wanted a family, I love you so much." "I love you too Rose, so much." He kissed my forehead.

Eddie suddenly came in with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Adrian pulled away as if burned him. "Eddie, sweetheart are you okay?" I asked, he shook his head and said with a voice so soft I barely heard it. "How could you?" "How could I what Ed?" "how could you cheat on me with him." He said with a sneer, pointing at Adrian "excuse me?" "I heard you two confessing your love for each other, while I was looking for my oh so faithful girlfriend to see her before curfew." He said the words with them dripping with sarcasm.

"Eddie let me explain." "No Rose, you know I was so suspicious about how close you two suddenly got, after you claimed that you couldn't stand him, but I trusted you." "Eddie, no you don't understand." "just Stop rose." He quickly ran out of the room.

"Eddie no wait ." I was about to follow him out when Adrian grabbed my wrist. "Rose, you can't tell him yet." "What? Why? I thought you were okay with me being an ivaskov." "I am, well all are, it's just that Aunt Titania doesn't know, we are going to, but not yet, we can't risk anyone hearing like Eddie just did. Trust me on this, we are going to visit the family, and she will be there, we were planning on telling her the day before me and you are coming back here." "when is that A?" "we're leaving this weekend and coming back after a month, if you want to of course."

"I'd love to Adrian, but can you tell me more about them." "later little Dhampir , now rest." We both slept on his bed, I was so excited by the fact that I can finally have a family, but the sadness of losing Eddie was still there. We'll get back together just a month and can explain it all to him.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning me and Adrian left his room and headed for breakfast. I sat in the seat across from Eddie surprising everyone and Adrian sat next to me. After a while Mia got too curious and asked "Eddie, Rose are you guys okay?" Eddie glared at me with his bloodshot eyes, it was obvious that he had been crying all night, and It took everything in me not to go and hug him, but I had to go with the fact that I cheated on him so I wouldn't ruin everything. "Why wouldn't they be Mia?" Eddie answered still glaring at me. "Okay you two what happened?" Asked Lissa. "Why don't you ask Rose lissa." I lowered my head feeling the tears fill my eyes at his harsh tone, but I pushed them back. "Rose, what's wrong?" Lissa asked getting worried. "Well liss, your best friend here, cheated on me with Ivashkov." "WHAT?!" Exclaimed everyone. "Ed..." I started, "what rose, what could you say to explain what happened, I caught you two together." Everyone in the cafeteria was looking at us by now. "I have no excuse." I said, and my voice cracked. "Exactly, and guess what Rose, he's just wanted to get in your pants, and I thought you weren't dumb enough to be his new playtoy, he's not serious about you, and the only reason you're more than a one time occurrence is because you probably let him bite you then heal you." His words hurt, but my anger overpowered the hurt and I ended up saying something completely stupid. "For your information, Adrian loves me, and he's taking me to see his parents this weekend and were staying there for a month." What I said was true in a way so I wasn't lying to him completely "Oh wow you are that stupid. You think they're gonna accept you, well think again little dhampir"." He spat little dhampir as if the words were venom. I couldn't hold it in anymore, tears escaped my eyes at what he said. I ran out of the cafeteria, I heard Adrian screaam my name, but I didn't stop running, knowing that he was right behind me. As soon as I was in my dorm, I turned around and let Adrian embrace me. "I wanna tell him the truth so bad, and he hates me right now, I didn't want him to hate me." I sobbed into his shirt. "Look, you'll just have to hold it till the end of this week, then I swear to god we'll distract you enough." "I I'll try." "Come on let's go to bed, and skip classes today." I went to bed and cuddled, relaxing into Adrian's warmth. Four more days to go I told myself.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day I woke up and ran to the bathroom throwing up, this has been happening for the past week. "Rose are you okay?" "Yeah, I just, can I ask you a question?what day is it?" " the 23rd, why?" "I'm 2 weeks late." "So, wha...oh." "yeah, oh" "I read that shadowkissed people can get pregnant with dhampirs. I'm gonna go get you a test to check." "From where?" "I know (**AN:** sorry for spelling if wrong) has some" "how do you know that Adrian?" I saw a stash hidden in her closet when I was getting some aspirin." "Ok." He left and I was left with my thoughts, what if I am pregnant what am I going to do.

####after she takes the test.####

The pregnancy test trembling in my hands with the plus sign staring back at me. A knock sounded at the door. "Rose are you okay, you've been in there for I while now." I slowly got up and opened the door. As soon as Adrian saw my tear stained face, he engulfed me in a hug, "hey its gonna be okay."

Eddie POV:

I was walking with the gang when Jessie and Ralph showed up, they started being as annoying as ever. When we suddenly heard crying as we passed the guest housing we all stood there and listened as the hallway fell silent to listen as well. "Hey, it's gonna be okay." I heard Adrian say. "How can you say that Adrian I'm pregnant, I'm FUCKING pregnant, I'm 17 Adrian I can't raise a baby, I can barely take care of my self." Rose sobbed. My breath got caught at what she said. My Rose is having Ivashkovs baby . "Hey rose we'll figure it out, okay, just trust me on this." " Okay." Okay?! She never ended an argument that easily, even with me, he had more control over her than I thought. The thought caused a sting in my chest. I love Rose, and I always will, she just doesn't feel the same way anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose POV:

Me and Adrian headed for lunch after my slight freak out episode. As soon as I entered the cafeteria, everyone started whispering among themselves, I guess they're still not over the Eddie thing. I sat on the usual table after grabbing 3 slices of pizza, but the entire gang looked pissed, upset, and shocked. "Hey guys." "How could you?" Lissa asked, "you broke his heart." She yelled then cover her mouth with her hand. "Liss..." "Don't 'liss' me, and you even had the nerve to get pregnant by Adrian, a royal moroi Rose, who you oh so despised before." She said with a still loud voice. I didn't even bother, I got up with the food in one hand and pulled Adrian up with me and left to my dorm.

Lissa POV:

I can't believe I just said that to Rose. I watched as she left. "What the fuck Lissa?!" exclaimed Christian, "what Christian?" "How could you say that to your best friend?" "She deserves it after what she did to Eddie." Interjected Mia. "Exactly," "oh god you're a pathetic excuse of a best friend. I know what she did was wrong and I'm sorry for that Eddie, but you of all people should be supporting her right now." He stood up quickly, making his chair fall to the ground, and stormed out of the cafeteria.

Rose POV:

I was currently sitting on my bed with my food in my lap, and Adrian behind me, his arms wrapped around me, his head rested on my shoulder. I sudden knock erupted, "Hey Rose, it's Christian, can you please open up." I sighed and answered. "Its open Chris." He walked in, and did a Double take, but quickly recovered and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Rose I'm not happy with what you did to Eddie, but you're like my little sister, and I wanted you to know that I support you no matter what." I almost cried at his words and knew right away that I had to tell him. I said thanks and quickly wrote the entire story of what's really happening and told him to burn it at the end. I saw many different emotions cross over his face as He read through. After he was done and it was burned, he pulled me in a hug immediately, not caring that I'm still in Adrian's arms."I'm so sorry Rose, that you have to go through that, and keep me informed about my God son/daughter while you're at Adrian's." "Sure thing Chris, I love you." "I love you to Rose." After Christian left and I was almost asleep, a final thought crossed my mind before exhaustion took a hold on my body, I could get through this with Adrian and Chris' support.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the week flew by rather slowly, with everyone calling my all sorts of things, some I didn't even know existed, like "slut", "bloodwhore", and God forbid "slept with Alto for marks". Me and Adrian we're currently on the plane towards the family house. I was so excited, but unfortunately I had this massive headache, that made me feel like I was being hit by a hammer. Adrian could tell from my aura that I was in pain, and was immediately concerned, I reassured him though. When we got to the house, I looked more like a mansion, a beautiful woman with blonde hair. and emerald eyes rushed and gave me a hug. "Hello Rose, Adrian told us all about you, and we're glad you are a part of our family, I'm Nora Adrian's mother, you can call me mom if you want but I don't expect you to." "I'd love to, and may I say you have a beautiful home." I was surprised by how nice she was, and I could tell she was happy that I agreed to call her mom front the visible tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. "Thank you darling,Come on the others are waiting in the living room." We followed her into the living room to find a beautiful moroi aroung my age. She looked exactly like Adrian, guess she's my sister. Sister...I never thought I'd say that word. She came up to me and engulfed me in a hug immediately, "Hey my name is Alexandra, but don't call me that, it's Alex" "Hey Alex, I think you already know me but nonetheless I'm Rosemary, but don't call me that, it's Rose" I said quoting her. She laughed and said "I like you," "well I'm pleased to hear that lady ivashkov" her smile turned into a playful glare. "If you call me that again, you will live to regret it" Adrian looked like he was trying so hard not to laugh. "Anyway, I'm the same age as you according to mom, and guess what, when you guys are going back, I'm transferring with you." Adrian rolled his eyes and said "having you around...all the time, that would be amazing." The sarcasm evident in his tone. "Anyway the other are not here yet but they are on their way." Alex ignored Adrian's comment and continued. "Come with me, we're sharing my room, I'll show it to you before the others arrive and suffocate the living shit out of you." "Alexandra Marie Ivashkov, how many times do I have to tell you I do not tolerate such bad words in my house" mom exclaimed. "Yeah, yeah, I know mom, I'm sorry. Come on Rose before the others suffocate the stuffing out of you. Better?" "Better." Replied mom with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

When Alex opened the door to our room, I think I was going to faint. Alex turned and was about to ask me what I thought, but laughed at my expression instead. I had to admit that it must have been a pretty funny sight. Me frozen in my spot, mouth hanging wide open, and my eyes practically popped out of their sockets. The room was extremely spacious and the walls were painted in a relaxing shade of Persian blue, on the right side of the room is a hidden flat screen tv that would make any man envy Alex and I. The furnishing is soft yet firm enough under my touch to ensure comfort. Two huge queen sized beds opposite each other and a royal blue oval saxony carpet between them. "I'm calling it… this place is heaven on earth." i said in a dreamy sigh. A deep chuckle sounded from behind us. We both turned around to find a very handsome moroi, not as much as Adrian, but very handsome nonetheless. "Ahh, fuck…" i heard Alex sigh in annoyance. He was nothing like Adrian except for the same shade of emerald green for their eyes. This guy was a few inches taller, and had warm mocha coloured hair instead of the brown sable that Adrian had. "Hey, I'm Will, I'm another big brother of yours, we're a big family so you'll have a lot of other siblings to meet and deal with." he said as he pulled me into a hug. jeesh, i never expected them to be so accepting of a dhampir in their family. "I'm Rose, as you know." i answered. " yeah he's our older brother, and he's really old so don't bother thinking about doing anything fun with him, might as well plan a game of bingo or something." "Jesus, i'm only a year older than Adrian." "Still pretty boring to me." "Rose, Alex here teases and messes with everyone except Adrian. She practically worships him for some reason." "Unlike you, He is fun and he just gets me and i feel comfortable the most with him, don't be such a jealous brat." A firm yet soft hand grabbed my elbow and pulled me into the hallway. I was about to go all guardian mode until i noticed it was just Adrian. I think he guessed what i was going to do because he said "relax little dhampir, it's just me." his tone sounded panicked but his eyes were shining with amusement. "anyway i pulled you out of there because arguments with Alex tend to last a while.


	9. Chapter 9

As Adrian and I continued walking, I started getting agitated as I didn't know where he was steering me to. "Adrian you better tell me where the hell you're taking me to or I swear I'll make sure to reduce the ability of you having children." I threatened him, I expected a roll of eyes a sigh or even him grabbing at his private area for protection, but no I received the exact opposite. He chuckled, shook his head and continued guiding me to wherever we're going. Finally, we finally reached the living room again and there was a man there talking to Nora… I mean mom. It's weird calling someone so nice and welcoming mom. Guess I'm never forgetting about Janine. God I have to ask Adrian if anyone told her that I know the truth about my family now. Anyway the man looked older than both Adrian and Will but still handsomely young. He had Will's warm mocha coloured hair and was about the same height as Adrian but I am pleased to say that he had the same shade of chocolate coloured eyes as me. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice he was walking towards me until he was barely a foot away. He pulled my in a hug and said "hello there, you must be Rose, Adrian has told us so much about you. I am so glad he decided to follow you to that ski lodge once we found out that you will be going there," "Wait a minute, so you're telling me that not only did Adrian already know that I was going to be there and know who I was already but also that he decided to follow me all the way there?" I asked shocked. They all had wary looks as they nodded. I also noticed that Will and Alex came down too. "Jesus, I knew you were a stalker dream boy." I said in a teasing tone. They all laughed even Adrian. "My name is Matthew by the way but family calls me Matt." He said. "Nice to meet you Matt, you already know who I am seems like everyone does, Hey Alex can you give me a small report about this one." I said. I saw that everyone was trying to contain their chuckles and laughs. "Another reason why I am loving her. Anyway, Matt, 24, Goes to Med school, better than will but still unimaginably intolerable." She replied. "She only says that because we're not Adrian, isn't that right Lexi" he said Lexi in a teasing tone. I guess she doesn't like to be called that. "don't call me that" I was right "only Addie gets to call me that" now that I did not expect. "aww, is Adrian's little princess getting upset, are you gonna cry Lexi?" that was Will. "Boys that's enough don't you think?" Nora interrupted. "Wait till the others get here, they always team up against me cause I prefer Adrian to them, bunch of spoiled babies I'd say" Alex whispered to me. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips and that made everyone even Alex smile. I can't wait to meet the others, I'm loving my family already and it's not all here yet.


	10. Chapter 10

Alex and I were hanging out in our room…our room that's gonna take a while to get used to. Anyway, we were just talking and… actually it was Alex just complaining about our brothers actually.

So far I'd discovered that I had 3 brothers and a sister other than the ones I'd already met. Jason who was 27 and married with 2 kids and a job as a Veterinarian, Henrik who was 28 and had also 2 kids and a job as a Lawyer, Isaac who was 19 and recently graduated and is studying to become an architect, and last but not least Quinn who was apparently Isaac's twin and she is studying to become and ob/gyn.

Who would have thought that I would have thought that I had such a big family from my dad.

After a while, Adrian came into the room. "Hey guys, how's it going?" he asked.

"Well I don't know about Rose but I'm very much enjoying her company and the fact that I can talk to someone other than you." Alex replied. I felt a tug at my heart at the fact that Alex warmed up to me that much already.

"oh really, you're replacing me already are you Lexi?" Adrian asked before he lunged at Alex and pulled her over his shoulder. I expected Alex to get angry or at least fake anger but no she was laughing and squealing not asking Adrian to let her down once.

"Come on mom asked me to get you guys, the others are here."

When we all reached the living room, Alex still over Adrian's shoulder, I saw mom, Will, Matt along with the others including whom I believe is dad. Dad….wow I never thought I'd say that get word. I finally get to meet my father. Suddenly mom noticed that we came down and said to the others with her voice husky with tears of joy "That's her."

They turned around so quickly I feared that they would accidently snap their own necks. My dad's eyes filled with tears and he rushed towards me and engulfed me in his arms. I didn't hesitate to return his hug, he whispered in my ear "you're so beautiful, so much more beautiful than Adrian described." as he let me go. "my name is Nathan by the way."

After the others hugged me too, I got a full look at them. Nathan had Mine and Adrian's brown sable hair but had my chocolate coloured eyes and was around Will's height. Quinn had Nora's blonde hair but Nathan's eyes and she dressed more like Lissa while Alex dressed more like me. She had a Mid-thigh flower dress that complimented her physique well whereas Alex was wearing tight white ripped jeans and a red crop top that showed her belly button piercing. Henrik and Jason looked like twins and both looked the exact same as dad. Isaac on the other hand looked like mom but with Will's warm mocha coloured hair. I was wondering where Henrik and Jason's kids and wifes where since they weren't anywhere in sight. It was as if Adrian had read my mind, he answered my unspoken question "They both thought that it would be crowded enough and they didn't want to 'suffocate' you on your first day here as they both put it."

"nonsense I would have loved to meet them" I said. They both shrugged and said that they would drop by tomorrow anyway.

As we settled down on the couches, we started joking around and getting to know each other. "So Rose got any boyfriend back at the academy?" asked Will in a teasing way. I could feel Adrian vigorously shaking his head at Will as if to make him take back his words but it was too late. I had already heard it, it was like the memories just slammed themselves onto me, and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes no matter how hard I willed them not to. It was a matter of seconds before I had my head in my hands, sobbing uncontrollably, while Adrian rushed to surround me with his arms. I could hear Will worriedly asking what he did wrong. Adrian just sighed and said "He broke up with her a week before we came and She's pregnant."

I could feel everyone in the room freeze and the air in the room thicken with anger and sympathy. Anger at Eddie and Sympathy towards me._ God how am I going to last a month without my Eddie?_


	11. Chapter 11

"The bastard did what?" dad yelled at the top of his lungs "Is he a royal or just a typical moroi?"

"neither." Replied Adrian, I was too busy sobbing to answer. I couldn't see any of their faces but I could tell that Adrian's statement confused the living hell out of them. It is well known that Dhampirs could only get impregnated by Moroi.

"What do you mean neither?" that was Quinn.

"Well the father is another Dhampir, we both think that it's because she's shadow kissed. Anyway they both ignored protection as they believed there was no way she could get pregnant." He explained it with such simplicity I began to envy him since I was still a sniffing mess.

"Let me guess, she told him she's pregnant and he thought the kid wasn't his so he broke up with her?" Will.

"Close but no," Adrian responded for me yet again thankfully. "He thought that she was cheating on him with me so he broke up with her and she had to go with the cheating story because he won't stay in the same room as her long enough for her to explain what actually happened and we couldn't risk someone overhearing and telling aunt Tatiana, we all know how she would react if she heard from a stranger and not from us. When he found out that she's pregnant everyone just assumed it's my kid since she was allegedly hooking up with me."

Silence filled the room and then the awkwardness became so thick, everyone in the room was so uncomfortable. No one knew what to do, it was as if they were afraid that one wrong word they say might send me back into another fit of pathetic sobs.

"So Rose I heard that you will be guarding Vasilissa Dragomir?" Matt said trying to change the subject. I was thankful for his efforts but bringing up Lissa obviously didn't make anything better. I was hit with another wave of Sadness at the mention of her name but I didn't react that badly, a couple of tears just escaped my eyes.

"She…uhm…she sided with Eddie, well everyone but Christian did and…treated her like shit basically."

"wow and you have a bond with that girl? Why the hell do you have her as a best friend?" Alex asked.

For the first time I decided to speak up instead of letting Adrian answer for me "She's a great girl with a big heart she just thought that what I did was extremely wrong and felt sorry for Eddie, I'm not the only one who's a mess here."

I remembered how sad and hurt Eddie had looked when all this started. I will never forget the look of betrayal he had on his face, especially when everyone confronted me about being pregnant.

"have you visited a doctor yet about your pregnancy Rose?" mom asked.

"not yet actually, I couldn't put my head together when I found out, I was totally freaking out. I'm still worried and scared but not as out of it as before."

"well I'm more than happy to have a friend look you up. She helps me with my studies, she graduated as an ob/gyn last year, she's great trust me." Quinn butted in.

"when can you guys go, cause I want her to discuss this with professional help as soon as possible. I don't want anything to happen to her or the baby." Mom asked Quinn as soon as she finished talking.

"I can call her and book an appointment write now mom, ill tell you what she says." Quinn said while dialling a number on her phone and leaving the room. Wow, they sure are quick.

"Alex and Adrian I need you to make sure that Rose doesn't anything until the appointment and keep her company." Mom ordered. "Will, Matt, Isaac I prepared your rooms I expect you to be staying here since you took the month of. Henrik and Jason I want your wives and children here with you first thing tomorrow morning, if not you will not be allowed in."

"Yes mom." They all answered and scattered around. Henrik and Jason were walking with dad to what I assumed to be his office to discuss something, Alex went to her room to get her sketchbook, mom went into the kitchen to prepare dinner, Adrian stayed by my side hugging me and the others went to get situated in their rooms.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except the Ivashkov family.

It had been 4 weeks since I had come here and I am stressing out. Tomorrow me, Adrian, and Alex were leaving to the Academy. Today though…. Today I was meeting the Queen for the first time as her great niece.

Alex and I had become best friends. I told her everything throughout this month. I told her everything. I love Lissa, but it feels good to open up to someone. Worry about myself for a change.

I keep pacing and worrying, which caused everyone to worry and tell me that worrying isn't good for the baby. I had decided to keep it after a long conversation with Mom. Also apparently no one had told Janine that I know yet and will not tell her before telling Tatiana.

Adrian sighed and stood up from his spot on my bed and hugged me from behind. "Relax Rose, your stressing yourself way too much."

"I know Adrian, but I can't help it."

"I know Rosie, I know, but you're responsible for another life now… think about him or her."

"You're right." I sighed.

3 hours later….

Tatania had arrived, and was looking at me weirdly. She looked shocked to see me there, but disgusted at the same time. I think she figured it out.

"Aunt Tatania, I need to tell you something" dad said after clearing his throat… very loudly may I say. He looked very weary, like he already knew what she was going to say. Oh god….

"Oh Nathan…. Please don't tell me that Adrian got this bloodwhore pregnant." She scowled.

"Well she is pregnant… but not by Adrian." Alex mumbled, but Tatania heard her nonetheless.

"Oh not you Nathan. I thought you were happily married?"

"No, not me, not Adrian, not anyone in this house, the thing I had to tell you was that Rose is my daughter."

"Excuse me?"

Adrian sighed before spitting "daughter. As in he had a drunken one-night stand with Janine and ended up knocking her up."

"Adrian watch the way you speak with your aunt." Nora demanded.

"I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry Aunt Tatiana."

I shifted my sight back to Tatiana. She looked extremely pale, like all the blood in her system just evaporated. "I-I need to sit down."

Everyone in the room was frozen waiting for Tatiana's next answer. After what felt like hours, but couldn't have been more than a few minute, she spoke again. "How…. How could you be so stupid Nathan, how could you end up having …her."

"Her name is Rose and whether you like it or not aunt, she is my daughter and she will be known as so and she is always welcome to this home and family for whatever she needs or wants." Nathan replied. I felt my heart melt at his words.

"How could you say that Nathan? She will only end up using you for your money and name. as for you Nora, how could you stand for this? She is the child of another woman, from an affair, and you would like people to know that? For her to come and go into your family as she pleases?"

"I consider rose as my daughter tatania and I like the fact that she could come to us whenever she wanted or needed anything. She is welcome here, and you need to accept that. As for people knowing that she is the child of an affair, I don't care. Because I have forgiven my husband and out of that mistake something beautiful came out. I have grown to love Rose. I loved her before she came just from the way Adrian described her."

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH ABOMANATION!"

"WELL, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO AUNT, BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!" Alex chose to speak for the first time and not in a calm voice if I say so myself.

Tatania looked shocked. I guess no matter how Alex acted, she never spoke to tatania that way before. Tatania looked around the room at everyone and how determined they looked to keep me a part of the family, then slumpt her shoulders in defeat and sighed. "I do not approve, but you are right. I do not have a choice in the matter. Perhaps with time I will grow to tolerate it."

"Thank you aunt tatania, you have no idea how much this means to us." Nathan said as he pulled me in a one-armed hug and kissed my temple.

Tatiana only smiled sadly and said "you just proved how much she means to you." Before going up the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

Adrian, Alex and I were leaving for the academy today. Tatiana had refused to leave her room, she had said that she was not feeling well and will not come out till the evening, when I'm not here. What a coincidence. She wants to avoid seeing me as much as possible. I don't care though, as long as my family still wants me and she was unable to change their minds, I was more that ok.

We were currently on the foot of the plane, our luggage is already in, everything was ready to go, we'll just say our goodbyes then we'll leave.

"Oh I'm going to miss you. All three of you. Oh my babies." Mom sobbed as she embraced us all. She was holding us tightly, it was so tight I had a hard time breathing at some point.

"Take care you guys. Adrian, I'd like to be constantly updated. Alex, stay out of trouble. Rose, go and get him, I'm sorry that you has to go through that just so you can be with your family. Oh also, Adrian and Rose, keep an eye on Alex, make sure she stays out of trouble." Dad said as he gave us his set of tight hugs. At his last sentence, Alex rolled her eyes, huffed and raised her hands in the air, motioning wildly. I could tell that she was only half joking though.

We were all boarded and seated. I had the window seat, Adrian had the seat next to me, while Alex sat across from both of us, her legs raised onto the other seat. She sure got comfortable quick, but what else should I have expected from her, she's _Alex, _but that's one of the reasons I loved her.

We arrived and were situated in the guest housing. Kirova said that Alex will be my roommate from now on. Alex had just gotten out of the shower and was drying her hair, Adrian replaced Alex and was starting the shower. I was sitting on the couch, thinking.

The moment that I'd been waiting for will finally come. After so long waiting in agony, longing, I finally get to be able to tell my Eddie the truth. I get to be in his arms again, hold him, be _his_. I miss everything about him, having his head laying on my chest as we cuddle, I missing the sound of his heart beating when I had my head on his chest.

Then a horrid thought passed through me…. 

_What if Eddie didn't want me or the baby even after I'd explained everything to him..._

That evening…..

Eddie POV:

Rose and Ivashkov were back. They landed an hour ago. Lisa and Christian wanted all of us to go say welcome back. Lisa regretted what she'd done to Rose as soon as she left. She had been sulking around, waiting for Rose to returns she could apologize.

We currently stood in front of the guest housing, waiting for someone to get the door. Finally it was opened but by someone unexpected. A girl our age opened it…. In only a bug men's shirt. She had brown sable hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was wet as though she had just came out of the shower.

"Oh sorry, I think we got the wrong room." Lisa was quick to apologize. But then suddenly a voice came from behind the girl. "Who's at the door Lexi?"

Adrian stood there behind the girl, in nothing but a towel around his waist, his hair still dripping.

"I fucking knew it! I knew you would only end up using her Ivashkov. Where the fuck is she? Did you leave her somewhere and say that she ran away from you? What did you do to her?" I abruptly found myself screaming at him.

"Eddie? What's going on here?" Rose came out from behind Adrian in a tight T-shirt and leggings. You could see the bump clearly. I suddenly was bombard with the thought of how _he _did this to her. How he'd gotten her pregnant with _his _baby. I could imagine it…. His lips on hers, his hands touching her bare skin, him inside her making her cum, filling her with his seed.

"Eddie can I talk to you privately please?" Rose's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

For a minute, I just stood there, not answering but the she repeated the 'please' and I reluctantly agreed. She grabbed my hand, pulled me in to a room, and sat me down on the bed with her right next to me, our shoulders were touching.

Oh god how I'd missed her. I'd missed her touch, her voice, her laugh, her eyes, her smile… everything.

"Look Eddie I have to tell you something. Adrian isn't my boyfriend he is my brother. When you heard us saying that we loved each other, he told me that he was my brother. That his dad slept with my mom as a one night stand. You took it wrong and didn't give me a chance to explain. No one other than Adrian, his parents, his siblings, and I had known at the time. Queen bitch didn't know and they couldn't risk her knowing from someone else since that would have only mad her angrier. That's why I had to go along with the lie that Adrian and I are sleeping together. We went and visited _our_ family this past month. That girl out there is our sister Alex. This baby is yours, and before you say that's impossible. We think that it's because I am shadow kissed." She said quickly and took a deep breath at the end.

I was at a loss of words… my Rose had to go through all that alone, we spent the past month without each other, missing each other…. Just because I didn't give her a chance to explain? _Oh Rosie…._

I turned to look at her and noticed that she had a look of anxiousness etched on her face. Did she, did she think that I would reject her and the baby after explaining everything to me? Oh god Castile, yup messed up big time.

"I missed you so much Rosie. I'm sorry for not giving you a chance to explain. I love you Rose, please take me back. I know that I messed and hurt you deeply. I knew that I hurt you so much with my words and actions, but please forgive me Rose."

We both had tears running down our face now. "of course I do Eddie, I missed you so much." Rose exclaimed. I pounced on her and had her lying under me on the bed. I was kissing her with everything I had in me. Oh how I missed those lips. The kiss was passionate, rough and desperate yet filling with'ove and longing at the same time. I pulled away and went to her stomach. I lifted her shirt and spoke.

"Hey there baby. Its your daddy speaking. I want you to know that I am very sorry and that I love you and your mom. From this moment forward, I wont let us be separated again. We'll finally be a family."

_One big happy family…._


	14. Chapter 14

**Rose's POV:**

A sudden knock interrupted our little moment.

"You better not be doing what I think you're doing in there. My sister's already pregnant." Alex's voice boomed over the door, kind of muffled by the barrier. I couldn't help it. I laughed.

"Seriously, Rose, I mean it." She said again.

By now I figure out that her and Adrian probably told the others the truth.

"Come on let's get up before she actually breaks down the door, I have a feeling she's that type of person." Eddie told me in a hushed whisper.

"Oh, trust me, she totally is." I replied in an equally hushed tone. At that Eddie let out a quite chuckle and gently pulled me up the bed with him. As we walked out, we saw everyone sitting down in the living room with Alex and Adrian dressed, thank god.

"I'm guessing that you guys are back together." Adrian said without looking up from his phone.

"Yeah, we are." I said as I turned and looked in Eddie's eyes and intertwined our hands.

"Oh god, that's so cute." Alex awed. Did she seriously just do that? And it turns out that I'm not the only one who's surprised as Adrian's head snapped up and he starred at Alex in shock. Alex's own eyes grew wide as she realized what she said and she blushed a deep shade of pink.

"Don't tell the others," she mumbled towards me and Adrian. I knew who she meant and that she meant our other brothers as they probably would hold it against her till the end of time if they found out.

**Christian's POV:**

Oh god she looked beautiful. She is the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. The way her brown sable hair flowed and rested on her shoulders, it looked so soft. The way her eyes shone and sparks filling them that were absolutely captivating, and the way they made you feel like you were drowning in those chocolate coloured eyes. She was truly beautiful and just…..perfection.

Wait. Christian, stop thinking like that. You have a girlfriend that loves you and you love her. Stop thinking about Alex. Stop thinking about how beautiful and witty and sarcastic and strong and funny she is. Oh god, I haven't met her less than an hour ago and I already can't stop thinking about her.

Just think about Lissa. Think about how much you love her and how much she loves you. Think about how long you have been in a stable loving relationship with her.

"Hey, if it's a girl, you're naming her Alex." Her voice broke me out of my thoughts. Oh it sounded so smooth, just like honey dripping.

"And if it's a boy, you're naming it after yours truly." Adrian said.

"No offence but I don't think they're naming it after you if it's a boy."

"And why's that?"

"Well, you kind of the reason they broke up and had to stay apart for a really long time, even if you didn't mean to. Like I don't think Eddie here would name his son after the guy he thought the mother of his son was cheating on him with." she said sarcastically.

"Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm the smart one in the family, aside from Rose here, haven't you learned that already." She said with a teasing smile that lit her face and made her look even more beautiful than before if that is even possible.

Oh who am I kidding, I can't stop thinking about her.

_What am I going to do?_

**AN: Here you go. Sorry for the long wait, I really am busy and trying as best as I can to update my stories. And what do you think of the plot twist? What do you think is going to happen next? Will something come out of Christian's feelings to Alex or what? Review and tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Lissa POV:**_

It was good to see Rose again. It had been really hard without her being here. I missed her a lot and needed her more than I ever thought I would. I wish I never underestimated her importance to me as much as I did before. It wasn't like I never appreciated her or realised how much she had ever meant to me, it was just that I have never realised that she was THAT important to me.

I should have never said what I said to her all that while ago. No matter what she did or would do, I should support her, not yell at her the way I did. She's my best friend, I should have never treated her that way.

I could already tell that it's always going to have an effect on our friendship from now on. Even if she has forgiven me, this is not something she will easily forget. This is not something either of us will forget.

While Eddie's actions were justified, mine weren't. There will always be a part of her that will not look past my actions. A part that will always doubt how much both her and her friendship mean to me. And I can honestly say that I hate it.

I still can't believe that I did something like that to our friendship. Christian was right. Christian. That's another problem caused by my stupid mistake. He's been real distant since the accident with Rose. Although he hadn't outright broken up with me, he hasn't been the best boyfriend out there either.

He's been really cold and stopped speaking to me as often as he did before. Like…at all. The only times he spoke to me were just in greetings when he would join Mia, Eddie and me to lunch. He had also stopped showing up at the Chapel. To speak or to do other things together, if you know what I mean.

I really hope he doesn't break up with me. I don't think I'll survive without my Christian. _LISSA! _Toughen up a little will ya?! Rose would be rolling her eyes so hard if she could hear you! Oh wait…can she? Rose, are you listening in through the bond?

I looked to the other side of the sitting room in Adrian's guest house, to where Rose was sitting with Eddie on the Love Seat, cuddled up together. She remained the way she was, laughing at something Adrian had said. She made no move to look like she registered what I had said or was thinking. She didn't even make eye contact with me.

Well to a certain point, I would have to say I was relieved. Rose would be gagging at how desperate or pathetic my thoughts have been.

_**Alex POV:**_

My oh my do Eddie and my Rosie look cute together. It's kind of a relief having them together. It was hard seeing Rose so upset and lost for the past month. Even if she was pretending to be okay and although it was obvious that she really was enjoying her time with us, we could all tell that she missed her Eddie and how much she needed him.

Man, Eddie's reaction to seeing me when I opened that door was both horrifying and strangely amusing. He did truly believe that Adrian and Rose were together. It was horrifying because of the fact that I knew that they were half siblings, but it was amusing because it was pretty obvious on Adrian and Rose's faces what they had felt about the thought of being together.

I wonder if Adrian would let me talk to Eddie about the detailed version of the month she spent with us. Mine not his of course. He would probably object, but if I throw in the puppy face at the right time maybe-

My thought process was pulled into an abrupt stop when I noticed that Christian guy staring at me. Although it did feel kind of weird, I couldn't deny that he was hot as hell. I mean from his midnight black hair to his icy blue eyes that are staring right into mine and his fit but lean body can you blame me? No I don't think that you can. Wait… isn't he dating that Lissa chick. The bitchy one that threw my Rosie to the side? Oh hell no! Although she does give the impression of being a royal pain in the ass I do not approve infidelity. I will not stand to it.

If he broke up with her then I would not pass up a piece of that. But according to Rose, they are deeply and unimaginably in love with each other and blah blah….

I mean how could he be in love with that. Oh who are you kidding Alex? She's basically the younger version of Quinn. She practically perfect. A disappointed sigh came out of my lips before I could stop it.

"Hey Lexi, are you ok?" I heard Adrian ask me in the background. I turned to him slowly. Although he had his same signature smirk and broad posture, the worry was clear in his eye. I could tell that Rose didn't even bother to hide her worry. Damn pregnancy hormones…

I forced myself to smile and replied "Yeah, I'm fine A. I think I just need to catch up on my sleep. I stayed up all night that day we left because I was binge reading. Sorry about that guys but I gotta go to bed. I'll just sleep with you in your room A. Goodnight." With that I turned and went in the direction of Adrian's room, not bothering to wait for his or Rose's reply. I don't know why I was suddenly so upset and disappointed in the fact that I couldn't have that Christian guy. It's not like I know him or have feelings for him?

Why the hell am I feeling the way I do though?


End file.
